Practice
by Novoux
Summary: Saitama teaches Genos how to kiss. Saigenos


"Genos," a hand cups the side of the cyborg's face, bringing yellow irises to Saitama's gaze that elicits a quiet gasp. Not that Genos doesn't expect it, but the touch of fingers— _Sensei's_ fingers gently raking against his scalp makes him shiver. And maybe Saitama catches him off guard, because the next thing Genos knows is that Saitama's leaning close to him and in a matter of less than a breath, his lips are against Genos' in a soft nuzzle.

The blond breathes into the kiss, clumsily trying and failing to replicate what Sensei does that feels so good—he's not sure how kisses work in the first place but they _do—_ before giving up on the notion to try and at least move his lips properly. Saitama-sensei doesn't seem to mind, not as his fingers slide through Genos' hair and then move to the back of his head, keeping him still while Sensei's lips gently brush over his.

It's just a simple kiss—it doesn't last long enough for Genos' liking, but he'd rather not mention that. Especially when Sensei pulls away, giving a short smile, just an upturn of the corner of his lips, and Genos doesn't realize he's staring.

"What?" Saitama asks, voice low and he _knows_ how much it affects Genos, especially when this relationship is still new and shiny. And it _still_ makes Genos want to hide his face when Sensei's fingers lace with his. "Are you still worried about kissing me? Genos, I said you can't hurt me..."

"No, no," Genos suddenly starts, feeling the skin of his cheeks heat up as he resists the urge to shake his head. His eyes move away from Saitama's gaze, attempting to assess the situation by measuring his core temperature—comparing it to Saitama-sensei's heart rate only makes it worse. "I..."

Saitama's fingers, much stronger than his and still warmer than the soft plating that covers Genos', tap over where Genos' knuckles are to grab his attention. His thumb strokes circles into the metal, lighting up every nerve underneath the plating while he comes close, his forehead resting against Genos' while his lips ghost over the blond's.

There's no way to put it in words. Genos knows this, heat rising up his throat and his core hums with the feeling, leaving him to swallow in reflex just before he kisses Saitama. And it's not much of a kiss, mainly because it's clumsy and awkward and accidentally clicking his teeth against Sensei's until he pulls away.

An apology on his breath, the look of horror on Genos' face makes him look like a kid caught stealing candy. Saitama laughs at the expression, sliding his thumb over the shell of Genos' ear while Genos tries to stutter an apology.

"That wasn't much of a kiss, Genos," Saitama teases, watching his disciple flush redder and feeling steam start to trickle out from Genos' vents. "Don't you know how to kiss?"

A thick question in just a matter of words. Genos never knows how to answer these things, it's hard to even focus on breathing, even with the alerts flashing through his eyes that his oxygen levels have dropped at an alarming rate. "I...I..." he struggles for words—choking on air—he can't place, mixing a dangerous cocktail of embarrassment and uncertainty. This is _Sensei,_ after all, and he doesn't even know how he's gotten into a relationship like this without tripping over himself.

Unfortunately for Genos, Saitama doesn't seem to notice the internal struggle occurring within the mind of the cyborg. He does, however, take a curious glance that looks like as though it holds more water to the meaning than it does. Only to give another short turn of the corner of his lip, squeezing Genos' hand lightly to bring him back to the present.

"It's okay, Genos," Saitama is too close for Genos to _breathe_ properly and he has to forcefully ignore the alerts flashing over his eyes. He doesn't want Saitama-sensei to notice, but he thinks Sensei already has. It's embarrassing enough, feeling like his internal system will ignite at any moment the closer Saitama moves toward him.

Perhaps, if given enough of a spark, Genos could go down in a burst of flames.

Saitama moves from the nape of Genos' neck to the first bumps that mimic his spine, drawing a line from where his nape and shoulders connect to the patch of plating where his Adam's apple would be. Without much of a word he stops, his fingers tracing over the smooth plates of metal. "I can show you how, right? It's not that hard to learn." Genos' breath is warm as it mingles with his, yellow eyes taking in his every move as the cyborg tries to force himself to stop fidgeting. And even if it's best not to say it, Saitama still thinks it's cute when Genos tries to hide his little quirks.

The further this new relationship, budding at best as he thinks of it, continues on, the more he starts to notice new things. About himself, mainly, because Genos is a surprise even when he thinks he's finally gotten to know almost everything about his disciple.

Not that he minds, of course.

"Ah, it's a bit hard to explain it," Saitama starts, cocking his head to the side as his eyes trail off in thought. Away from Genos, he can't watch the subtle changes in Genos' expressions, but maybe it's a necessary break for the flustered kid. After all, he's not the only one feeling a bit...awkward here.

An idea comes to mind, snapping his gaze back to Genos' curious one. With his fingers hanging off the front of Genos' shirt, he raises his hand to a pale synthetic cheek. "You just tilt your head to the side," he starts, using his fingers to move Genos' head as carefully as he can. "And then you lean in, but you have to make sure you don't hit me with your nose," he watches as color flares in Genos' cheeks with a murmured declaration that he wouldn't _dare—_ ah, well, the sentiment is appreciated.

"I'm not sure what to do after that, Sensei," Genos fidgets, though as close as the two are, it's not unexpected when Saitama feels the shiver up his own spine.

Saitama shakes his head, amused by Genos' curious expression that reminds him of a young puppy's. "Well, you can start with calling me Saitama, not Sensei." Such a suggestion makes Genos frown and for a moment Saitama thinks he's said something wrong, because Genos is looking down and mumbling something that he doesn't quite hear.

But when he looks back up, Saitama nearly steeling himself to try and explain that he doesn't mean it in a bad way, Genos looks _guilty_ , and for the life of him he has to put so much more effort into not laughing than staying calm. Being this close to a cyborg, especially an eager, fidgety, and flushing while trying so hard to pretend he's not, is already a challenge itself.

Leaning in close gives Saitama a little more room for making mistakes, especially when he can kiss Genos to make sure they don't happen. "Then, you lean in for the kiss, and that's where you kind of...move your lips against mine, I guess."

Genos stares at him blankly, but the flush in his cheeks pervades. "And if I do it wrong, Saitama…?"

 _Shit,_ maybe he shouldn't have given Genos permission to call him by the name—it's too late now to take it back, not when the roll of Genos' tongue makes heat pool in his chest. Lower, if he thinks about it, but for right now he's mainly focusing on how close he is to Genos and noticing how long his eyelashes are.

"You'll learn," Saitama murmurs against his lips, just a hair away from Genos' and even if they're not anywhere near real human ones, they feel just like them. He knows that from experience, and the fact that Genos, while not the greatest kisser there is, is all too cooperative when it comes to kissing. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

The flutter of eyelashes against his skin is only a breath of silence before Genos' lips are on his, pressing as gently as they can and his fingers tighten in Saitama's with a sudden motion. Saitama returns the gesture, feeling Genos' lips move on his as he tries to copy what Saitama does, alternating pressure with the fluttery kisses because he should know that Saitama isn't the one to break easily.

And then Genos is all too willing to wrap an arm around Saitama's waist, moving from his seat on the floor and migrating closer and closer to Saitama's lap. He's always been a shy one to ask for touches, never though when it comes to receiving (Saitama knows this because he finds himself tangled in cyborg every morning to the point where it's considered strange if he doesn't) as much affection as Saitama is offering. There's no worth in trying to tell him no, since Saitama doesn't mind when Genos thinks that maybe he's being too overbearing.

Either way, as long as Genos is happy, Saitama finds himself content with that.

Lips tentative and soft against his, Saitama tries to recreate what kissing is supposed to be and it's much harder when Genos is the one he's teaching. Though it's not like he's really ever kissed anyone before, but kissing _Genos_ is a lot harder than he makes it out to be when he has to think about what he's doing. Which leads to feeling nearly confident that he's the one that makes Genos sigh when they part for air, and that he's the one who feels the second and third kiss against his lips with the tentativeness only Genos would have.

 _Saitama,_ is the word on Genos' tongue when Saitama reconnects their lips with a little more force. It doesn't help at all when he keeps murmuring it with every breath Genos can grasp before he shyly licks Saitama's lower lip with the word _please_ and Saitama doesn't know how this kid can be so good at making him lose his mind.

And when Saitama's tongue manages to coax its way through Genos' lips and elicit a gasp, he thinks he'll have to teach Genos all the other types of kisses there are.

After all, Genos is a fast learner.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
